Sonic's Pokemon Adventure: Two Worlds Collide
by Shelby the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic, Ash, and their friends have arrived on a new world simliar to their own to save it. But will Sonic's secret keep him from saving everybody or will the reason he was brought here destroy him?
1. Worlds, Gems, and Heroes

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon or Sonic characters.

**Sonic's Pokemon Adventure: Two Worlds Collide**

**By Shelby the Hedgehog**

**Chapter one: Worlds, Gems, and Heroes**

As close as our own imaginations, there exist two worlds, both special in their own ways.

One, called Earth, is inhabited by wonderful creatures called pokemon. On this planet, both humans and pokemon are friends and fight side by side together. Humans capture pokemon and train hard with their partners, some even dream of becoming pokemon masters, but to do so, they need to gather gym badges. But there are some who would use the power of pokemon for their own gain, such as the evil Team Rocket, who are try to take over the world with super powerful pokemon.

The other world, Mobius, is also inhabited by amazing creatures but not pokemon these creatures are known as mobians, which is actually half of the population. Unlike pokemon, mobians are very human-like. They can construct machines such as planes, ships, and spacecrafts. But mobians also have traits of animals and have powers, just like pokemon. Some have the power of speed, others flight, others strength and much more.

However, there are many things of great power on both worlds, most jewel and gems of sorts. The orbs of Fire, Ice, and Lightning Island, the Time Stones, the Soul Dew, the Super Emeralds, the Seven Worlds Rings, but probably the most powerful of them all, the seven Chaos Emeralds. The Orbs tame the Beast of the Sea, the Time Stones allow you to travel through time, the Soul Dew allows you to activate a machine that could destroy the town it's located in or allow you to control the entire planet, the Super Emeralds give great power, the Seven World Rings hold the world of Arabian Knights together and keeps their stories alive, and the Chaos Emeralds are, without a doubt, the most amazing.

The Chaos Emeralds know no good or evil, their power depends on who holds them. If someone of good holds one, only good can come of it, but if someone who has a dark heart holds one, nothing good can come of it. However, there is one thing that someone on either side can perform: Chaos Control.

Chaos Control is a great ability that allows you to bend and warp space and time. One such creature can do such a great ability. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog, of the Planet Mobius. He only uses Chaos Control if it is absolutely necessary but when he does use it, he and his friends can end up in other worlds, and some times the other way around, by pulling those from another world to his planet.

With such different worlds, one would never expect there to be a world with the same traits put together. Well my dear reader, that's where you're wrong for this world is known as Planet Kara. And in this story, the young heroes, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town of Earth and Sonic the Hedgehog of Christmas Island of Mobius and their friends would find themselves on another planet, similar yet different to both worlds in many ways.

This is the story…

Mystic Ruins, 8:00 PM Planet Mobius

Sonic the Hedgehog sat on the roof of the home of his best friend, Miles "Tails" Prower. Without a doubt, the smartest eight-year-old you'd ever meet. Along with Tails were Sonic's other friends and allies: Amy Rose Hedgehog, a girl who would never stop chasing Sonic until agreed to marry her, Knuckles the Echidna, the guardian of the Master Emerald, Cream the Rabbit and her sidekick Cheese, Rouge the Bat, a government agent and world famous treasure hunter, Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic's number one rival, and Cosmo the Planet, a tiny girl from outer space who came looking for Sonic for his help.

"Hey, Sonic!"

Sonic opened one eye to see Tails waving at him.

"Rouge found something, I think you might wanna take a look at it!" The young two tailed fox said.

'Knowing her it'll be another priceless jewel.' Sonic thought as he jumped down from the roof.

Sonic followed Tails inside, to see the others, even Shadow, huddled around Rouge.

"It's so pretty!" Cream's voice said.

"Yeah, if a guy got some like that for me, I'd be his at once." Amy said.

"Too bad I alright got it." Rouge said.

"So where'd you steal this one?" Knuckles asked.

"I didn't steal this one." Rouge said. "I found it in the Mystic Ruins."

Sonic managed to get into the group to see what was going on.

"Move over, let Sonic see!" Tails said.

Most of them took a few steps back, letting Sonic see the jewel. When he saw it, he could barely believe his eyes. Rouge was holding a crystal the half size of the amulet Cosmo wore over her chest. It had eight sides that looked exactly the same. It had different color depending on where the light touched it, making it many different colors at the same time.

"Where did you find that thing?" Sonic asked.

"On the ground in the Mystic Ruins." Rouge answered.

As Sonic looked at it, Amy noticed that Shadow looked a bit pale.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"There's some strange energy coming from that jewel, and I don't like it." He growled.

However, unbeknownst to them, a similar jewel had been found, in Pallet Town Earth.

Pallet Town 8:00 PM, Planet Earth

Ask Ketchum had returned home from, his latest adventure on his pokemon journey his pokemon partner, Pikachu, looked over his shoulder to see his house.

"We're home, buddy." Ash said.

"PIKA!" Pikachu cried happily.

"Mom! Hey Mom!" Ask cried as he opened the door.

"In the kitchen!" The voice of his mother called. "You also have some company."

"Ash, long time, no see!"

Ash looked up to see Pokemon gym leader, Misty.

"Hey, Misty, I've missed you." Ash said happily.

"Yeah, I missed you too." Misty said.

"Azurill!"

Misty's water mouse pokemon, Azurill chirped happily to see the familiar faces.

"Hey, Azurill." Ash said.

"PIKA!" Pikachu cried, happy to see old friends again.

"Hey Pikachu." Misty said.

"Pika!"

"Azu!"

As the pokemon went off to play, someone started knocking on the door.

"I'll get it." Ash said, opening the door.

"Hey! Ash!"

To Ash's surprise, his old friends, May and her little brother Max were at the door.

"Hey guys." Ash said. "What are you doing here?"

"We were passing through on our way to a Pokemon Contest and heard you were in town so we decided to visit." May said.

"It's great to see you again!" Max said happily.

"You too, Misty's here as well." Ash said.

"We're here too!"

Ash looked behind May and Max and saw Tracie, Brock, Dawn, and Richie.

"Hey guys!" Ask said.

"It's been a while." Richie said.

"Yeah, I haven't seen you since I was in Johto!" Ash said.

"Yeah, it's been a while since all of us were together." Brock agreed.

"Guys, I have something to show you." Dawn said. "I found it on my way here."

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"Not out here, Team Rocket might be watching." She said.

"Good point, come on in." Ash said, letting his friends in.

Mystic Ruins, 8:05 PM

"What are you going to do with that gem, Rouge?" Cream asked.

"I think I'm going to have it turned into a necklace." Rouge said.

"I like the sound of that." Amy said happily.

Shadow glared hard at the jewel. There was something…not right about it, but what?

"I think it would look nice on a ring." Amy said.

"You're not using it for your wedding ring." Rouge said.

"Aw, come on." Amy begged.

"No!"

"I'll take that!"

There was a crash as something broke through the window and grabbed the jewel. It was a robotic hand and it pulled the jewel back out the window.

"HEY! That's mine!" Rouge yelled, flying after it.

"C'mon, we've gotta help her!" Amy cried, running out the door.

"Amy! Wait!" Sonic called after her.

Not hearing, Sonic, Amy ran out the door.

"Amy, what am I gonna do with you?" Sonic asked, slapping himself over the eyes.

"Sonic, we' have to help her!" Cream said.

"You're right Cream, we've gotta help hr." Sonic agreed.

As Sonic and the others ran after Amy, other events were taking place on Earth.

Pallet Town, 8:05 PM

"Here it is." Dawn said, pulling something out of her bag.

The others were in awe. It was in the shape of a pyramid and was perfectly cut. Depending on where the light touched it changed the color of the crystal.

"Wow, Dawn, it's so beautiful." May said.

"I know, I'm going to use it in my next Contest and I'm winning it!" Dawn said.

"Wow, I know you're going to win with that in your show." May said.

"Yeah, May enters Pokemon Contests too." Ash said.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Dawn said.

"Kids, time for dinner!" Mrs. Ketchum called.

"Alright, time to eat!" Ash said, running into the kitchen.

"Hey, wait for us!" Brock called, running after him.

"Yeah, lets eat!" Max cried.

As the group of young pokemon trainers enjoyed their meal, Sonic and his friends were having some trouble of their own.

Mystic Ruins, 8:10 PM

"Eggman!" Sonic snapped.

"That's right Sonic, and if you want this Chaos Emerald, then come and get it!" The fat man challenged.

"That's not a Chaos Emerald!" Cosmo informed.

"Eh? Say what?" Eggman asked, looking at what he picked up. "That's strange, it's giving off some kind of strange energy. I was sure it was a Chaos Emerald. Oh well."

"Don't think you're keeping my jewel!" Rouge yelled.

"Why, I think I will." Eggman said.

"Give me back that jewel right now!" Rouge yelled and fell up to his ship.

"Do you really think I'll hand it over that easily?" Eggman asked.

"Or course not." Rouge said.

"Hey Eggman!" Sonic called. "Bet'cha can't hit me with one of your missals!"

"You wanna bet?' Eggman asked, pressing a button.

A small compartment opened on his ship and missals started flying. However, Sonic kept dodging them all, the others were also finding it easy.

"C'mon, Eggman, you couldn't beat me in the past, and ya can't now!" Sonic said as he rode one of the missals.

"Stop showing off Faker and get rid of this guy already!" Shadow growled, throwing a missal into another.

"Fine, party pooper." Sonic said, jumping from the missal.

"Go Sonic!" Tails cried.

Sonic landed right in front of Eggman on his ship.

"Hey Egg-belly, wanna dance?" Sonic asked, stepping on one of the buttons on the controls.

"AH! NOT THAT BUTTON!" Eggman cried.

"Why shouldn't I have pressed it?" Sonic asked.

"It turns off the engine!" Eggman cried.

That was when Sonic became aware of the fact that the ship was falling.

"If only you had been caught in that explosion years ago and you'd be long gone!" Eggman yelled.

When Sonic heard that, he felt guilt sweep over him. He hadn't thought of that day in such a long time.

"Sonic, get out of there!" Tails cried.

Sonic was snapped out of his guilty at his best friend's voice.

"Sonic, get off that thing, it's going to crash!" Amy cried.

Pallet Town 8:15 PM

"Man Mom, I forgot haw great your cooking is." Ash said after he finished eating.

"Thanks sweetie, now you kids just enjoy yourself, Prof. Oak wanted me bring him some herbs for a pokemon he's watching." She said. "I'll see you soon."

"Your mom is really nice, Ash." Dawn said.

"Yeah, she's the best." Ash agreed.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

But as soon as it said that, Pikachu's ears perked.

"Pika?" It asked.

"Something wrong, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried and ran to the backdoor.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked.

Pikachu started scratching the door, trying to get out.

"What's wrong, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika pikachu!" It chirped.

"I think there's something wrong." Dawn said.

Pikechu had grown far too tired of waiting. It jumped up to the doorknob, turned it, and ran out the door.

"Pikachu, wait up!" Ash cried following it.

"Come on, we better follow." Brock said.

"Yeah, there's something very wrong." Misty agreed.

The group followed Ash, who was following Pikachu, who was following its gut. Pikachu's gut led it deep into the Pallet Forest but the whole time the others were following.

"Pikachu, what's gotten into you?" Ash called.

"Pika, pikachu pika pi!" Pikachu called back.

Pikachu kept going until it felt something strange.

"Pikachu!" Ash called.

"Pika, pika pi!" Pikachu called back.

When the other caught up, Pikachu repeated itself.

"Pikachu, what's gotten into you?" Ash asked.

"Dawn, your bag's glowing!" Max cried.

"What?" She cried.

She opened her bag and pulled out the crystal she had found.

"It's glowing!" Dawn cried.

"What does it mean?" Ash asked.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu cried.

"Azruill!" Azurill cried.

Soon the light became blinding, so much so that Dawn dropped it. And everything disappeared in a flash of light.

Mystic Ruins 8:15 PM

Sonic jumped off the small ship Eggman was in, but not before making a grab for Rouge's jewel. He landed right in front of the others, and turned around to see Egmman crash.

"That wasn't pretty." Amy said.

"Yeah, here's your jewel Rouge." Sonic said.

Before Rouge could even reach for it, the jewel started glowing. Everyone was spellbound by the jewel's light however it suddenly got much more harsh, so much so that Sonic dropped it, but that didn't stop the light. It only grew until everyone had to shield, their eyes and everything disappeared in a flash of light.

Unknown area, unknown time, unknown planet

Ash slowly opened his eyes, slightly groggy.

"Where am I?" He asked.

He looked around and saw he was in a light void like area.

"Where…Where am I?" He asked.

"The Crossroads."

"Who's said that, who's there?" Ash asked.

The voice was soft melodic.

"My name is Harmony, now please, do not be afraid. I need your help."

"Where are you, I can't see you." Ash said.

"But I can see you." Harmony said. "Now listen, there is a place in great danger, I'm taking you there, I need your help to save it."

"Save it, how and what from?" Ash asked.

"I can not say, but it is a great danger. You must go there, at once." Harmony said.

"Wait, where is this place? And what about Pikachu? Why was it acting so strangely?" Ash asked.

"Because I called for it, I knew it was the only way to get you and your friends away from anyone else, their help is required as well." Harmony said.

"Then where are they?" Ash asked.

"You will see them soon enough. However, I believe you will need a slightly new look before you go."

Before Ash could ask Harmony what she meant, he blacked out. 


	2. Hedgehogs, Pokemon, and Cloaks

**Chapter two: Hedgehogs, Pokemon, and Cloaks**

Unknown area, unknown time, unknown planet

"Pika? Pikachu?"

"Pikachu?" Ash asked.

The young trainer slowly sat up. His skull was killing him. It felt like it was ready to burst out of his head.

"PIKA!"

Ash looked down to see Pikachu, looking up at him.

"Hey Pikachu." Ash said.

"Pika?"

Pikachu tilted its head and looked at Ash.

"Something wrong?" Ash asked.

"Pika, pika pi, pikechu!" The tiny pokemon chanted and making gestures.

"Pikachu, what are you saying?" Ash asked.

"Pika!"

Pikachu pointed to a puddle of water on the ground. Ash knew he had to look in. He felt a little too dizzy to get on his feet just yet so he crawled over to the puddle. As he did, he failed to notice that there was no longer any grass under him, but bricks. When he looked in, he was in for the shock of his life.

Staring at him was hedgehog like creature wearing HIS clothes. It was his own reflection so that meant…HE was a hedgehog. He now had pointy ears that stood out of his cap, three sharp spines that came from the back of his head, even a short tail from his pants.

"W…what?" Ash asked in fear.

"Pika." Pikachu said worried.

"Pika!"

"Huh?"

Ash looked behind him and saw,

"Another Pikachu?" Ash asked.

Sure enough, there was another pikachu standing just a few feet away. It tilted its head cutely and squeaked again.

"Hey, look at its cheeks!" Ash said.

The pikachu looked like normal pikachu except for its cheeks, they were pink and in the shape of chubby hearts. And on it's left ear was a pink bow tied to it.

"Whoa." Ash said.

"Pika!" It said and ran off.

"Pika?" Ash's pikachu asked.

"Excuse me?"

Ash looked up to see a hedgehog like creature staring down at him.

"You haven't seen a pikachu with pink cheeks in the shape of hearts, have you?" She asked.

"Yeah, it went that way." Ash said, trying to stay calm.

"Thanks." She said. "So I take it you're a traveling trainer aren't you huh?"

"Yeah." Ash said.

"Well then welcome to the City of Water, Solean!" She said.

"Uh…"

"I've gotta go catch up to my pikachu, I'll see you around maybe." She said before running off.

Ash and Pikachu watched her go off.

"Solean?" Ash asked.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"C'mon Pikachu, we better find out where we are." Ash said, getting up.

After walking around for a bit they found that this was a large city quite similar to Altomare and at the same time, different.

"Something's going on Pikachu, and I don't like it." Ash whispered.

"PIKA!"

Ash looked to see Pikachu pointing to a poster on a wall.

"What is it?' Ask asked and looked at the poster.

The hedgehog girl was on the poster! She stood there with all sorts of pokemon surrounding her and above her head was the same pikachu from before.

"Elizabeth's Pokemon Show?" Ash read.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"Looks really cool! Wanna check it out, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"PIKA!" It cried, raising its small fist.

"Okay!" Ash said. "Oh, hold on."

Ash reached into his pocket, pulled out his pokedex, and pointed it at the hedgehog.

"Pokemon data: Not found." The small computer beeped.

"Huh, so she's not a pokemon." Ash said.

"Pika." Pikachu shrugged.

"Well, don't worry, well figure something out." Ash said. "After we see the show."

Unknown area, unknown time, unknown planet

Sonic's head was throbbing. He could tell he had been unconscious but for how long he couldn't tell. He felt something hard under neither him so he figured he was on the ground. As he rested, he felt something touch him gently. Whatever it was, it was small, probably the nose of a tiny creature smelling him.

"Pika?" He heard something say.

Sonic struggled to open his eyes a little but he got them open. He saw what it was that was sniffing him, because it was now sitting on his chest. It was a small mouse like creature with long thin ear that had black tips, dark eyes, a lightning bolt shaped tail that was brown at the base with three brown stripes on it's back, a pink hair bow tied to its left ear, but what really caught the Hedgehog's eye were the marks on its cheeks. They had pink heart shaped marks on them.

"Huh? What in the world are you?" Sonic asked.

"Pika?" The tiny creature asked.

"PIKACHU!"

"Pika?"

Sonic looked in the direction the tiny creature was. He could see a blue female hedgehog come running in their direction.

"Pikachu, haven't I told you not to go running off like that?" She demanded.

"Pika." It said sheepishly.

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked. "I'm sorry that my pikachu caused you trouble."

"Uh, it's okay." Sonic said, looking at the small yellow creature.

"I've never seen you around here before. Are you a traveling pokemon trainer or did you just move here?" The hedgehog asked.

"Uh…"

"Well, since you don't have a pokemon with you, a backpack, or any pokeballs, I'm guessing you just moved here." She said, holding the tiny creature in her arms. "Then let me be the first to welcome you to the City of Water, Solean."

"Solean?" Sonic asked.

'Does she mean Soleanna?' Sonic thought.

"Yep, name's Elizabeth, but if you're smart, you'll call me Liz." She said with a quick wink.

Sonic slowly took in her looks. She looked like a royal blue version of Amy Rose. She had a blue unzipped jacket revealing a red shirt with a white rim at bottom. She also wore baggy blue jeans, white gloves, red sneakers that were white at the bottom, and she had a blue headband with metal at the ends.

"So, what's your name?" She asked.

"Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said.

"Never heard of you, you MUST be new." She said.

Sonic gave her a strange look, she never heard of him? What was with this girl?

"I've gotta go. You going to the stadium later?" She asked.

"Stadium?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, there's a big show going on there later today. Pokemon and their trainers used to compete for prizes and stuff all the time but now that's only once a year. The rest of the time it's for pure fun." She explained. "So will I see you there?"

"Uh yeah, I guess." Sonic said.

"Hope to see you there." She said.

"PIKA!"

Sonic looked to see the pikachu creature running in between to buildings and disappear into the shadows.

"Not again, Pikachu, we have a show to do!" Liz called, running after it.

As Sonic watched them go off, he cocked an eyebrow as to how strange they were.

"Looks like I've got a lotto learn about what happened." Sonic whispered. "Let's see: I was in the Mystic Ruins, Rouge was showing off her new jewel, Eggman came out of nowhere and attacked us, I beat him, I was about to give Rouge back he jewel when this blast of light came out of nowhere. Looks like that jewel somehow caused Chaos Control."

Sonic looked up, he wanted to see more of the city but if that Elizabeth girl didn't know him, then probably nobody around here did. It was probably too far away from the parts of the world he was familiar with to know him. He sighed, knowing he couldn't use his speed to get around here unless he wanted to cause trouble. He decided to walk instead. Besides his head was still throbbing from his wake up call and running would probably only make it worse. He also wanted to take in the sights a little.

Sonic walked around for about an hour, seeing more strange creatures like that yellow mouse he had seen. The city was quite a bit like Soleanna but was also different but for some reason, he really liked it. After a few minutes, he saw a poster on a wall.

"Elizabeth's Pokemon Show?" Sonic read. "See pokemon use their abilities like you've never seen before, as their trainer, Elizabeth the Hedgehog, commands them without even speaking. Prepared to be dazzled like you've never imagined possible. Sounds cool!"

Sonic looked at the map at the bottom of the poster. It was close by. Sonic then looked at the clock tower nearby.

"8:45? I must have been knocked out for nearly twelve hours!"

Sonic looked back to he poster. The show started in fifteen minutes!

"I better motor!" Sonic cried and started running, but not as fast as he normally did. His head still hurt, so he went at a normal speed.

However, unbeknownst to Sonic or Ash, they were being watched…

Unknown area unknown time unknown planet

"You've done some pretty crazy things in the past, but THIS takes the cake!" The brunette girl snapped.

Her blonde younger brother looked away from her, obviously not caring.

"I don't see what you're freaking out about." He said.

"Of course you don't! You never pay attention! I don't care if you were being chased by as few as ten or a many as TEN-THOUSAND girls! Do know what you did?"

"Nope." He said.

"YOU SENT ASH KETCHUM AND SONIC THE HEDGEHOG TO THE SAME WORLD!" His older sister yelled.

"So what?" He asked.

"You sent them to Planet Kara!" She snapped.

"You mean the world that has traits of both of their worlds?"

"Yes! That Kara! And you know what else? You sent their friends there as well! But you also sent the two people and jewels you shouldn't have!"

"Who and what?"

His older sister leaned into his ear and whispered the answer.

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me. Being desperate to escape from girls is one thing, but this is a whole 'nother thing!"

"So what do you want from me?" He asked.

The girl pulled a remote from her back pocket.

"Oh no, not that thing again!"

"Sorry bro, but you've gotta keep an eye on them until I can finish the one for myself."

"Aw, c'mon!" He begged.

"I could send you to the Neutral Zone instead."

"ACK! NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" He cried.

"Good, now keep an eye open for them and if anything happens, contact me, at once! The second it happens if not sooner!" She snapped, pressing the only button on the remote.

A blast of light shot from the remote, hitting the eleven-year-old blonde. He was transformed at once.

"I hate it when you do that." He growled.

"I know, but you LOVE the abilities you get from it." His sister said.

"You've got a point."

"Now, get to Kara or I'm going to send you to the Neutral Zone so fast you're head'll spin."

"Yes, Mom." He growled.

"What was that?" His sister asked, turning him into a muskrat.

"HEY!" He squeaked.

She returned him back and walked out, saying,

"I've gotta make the call."

"Miserable toad." The boy growled again.

He was a muskrat in a second again.

"HEY!"

After returning him to the second form, the girl looked into a crystal ball.

"Attention, we have an emergency, GET OVER HERE NOW!" She said.

Two figures wearing cloaks walked out of the shadows.

"What's going on?" A female in a purple cloak asked.

"You won't believe what my brother pulled off this time." She said.

"With that kid, probably not." The girl in purple said.

"What did he do?" A boy in a green cloak asked.

"Okay, you know that clone that wasn't supposed to get to Kara no matter what?" She asked.

"Duh." The girl in purple said.

"Well, my brother, who was, once again, being chased by girls again, well, he was cornered in the machine that we've been building to cause Chaos Control, well he hit some buttons and they sent Sonic the Hedgehog and Ash Ketchum and their friends to Kara, along with Eggman who was near by, the clone, and the two you-know-whats. And you know what? They were all sent to Kara!" The girl cried.

"WHAT?!" Both cloaked teenagers asked in shock.

"It's true, I sent him to Kara to keep an eye on the clone, I'm going there once the remote for me is complete."

"Whatever happened to the Neutral Zone?" The girl in purple asked.

"That was where he would go if he refused to go to Kara." She said.

"I can understand why." The boy in green said.

The first girl looked at her two friends.

"You know, I never realized how much we look like Nobodies from Kingdom Hearts when we wear those cloaks." She said.

"You're right." The boy in green said.

"Nobodies?" The girl in purple asked.

"She doesn't-"

She doesn't play as many video games as we do." She girl said, cutting the boy off.

"Oh."

"But getting back on track, I was just about to check up on Ash and Sonic." She said, waving her hand over the crystal ball, showing Sonic.

"Why is going so slow?" The boy asked.

"Maybe because he has a headache from being hurdled head first from his world to Kara, nearly a million dimensions away from his own." The girl said.

"Oh yeah, that Warp Tunnel to get to other worlds can really kill ya." The boy in green said.

"Literally." The girl in purple said.

"If not close to it." The first one said.

"Agreed." The other two said.

"I just hope that Sonic will find the royal siblings, hopefully they'll understand." The first said.

"They were sent there too?" The boy in green asked.

"Bingo." She said.

"Royal siblings?" The girl in purple asked.

"Fill her in." The other girl groaned.

The boy in green whispered into her ear, filling her in. In you could see her eyes, which were hidden in the shadow of her cloak you'd see that they were nearly twice their size.

"You mean they're-"

The boy nodded.

"And that makes him-"

The boy nodded again.

"Whoa." She said.

"Yes, very "whoa"." The first girl said, slightly annoyed.

"Wow. But what about that clone?"

The boy whispered into her ear again. And again, her eyes doubled in size.

"Whoa!"

"You know, you've gotta catch up on your video game knowledge." The first girl said.

"You know I will." The girl in purple said.

"She has a Wii and she doesn't know that much about him?" The boy asked.

"She doesn't have a Gamecube." The first girl said. "Besides, you could never beat her."

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"That means she could whoop your butt. Although it's not surprising, you've never really been one for exercise and she only has the sport games for it so far." The first girl said.

"I could beat her." He said.

"You wanna bet? Let's settle this at home then!" The girl in purple said.

The brunette just shook her head as her friends continued arguing over who could beat whoever's butt. The boy might have played games since he was eight but the girl had been playing sports since she was eight.

The brunette was sorry she even started this now. She just focused on the crystal ball, waved her hand over it, and whispered,

"May the Heavens protect you two on your journey."


	3. A New Friendship

**Chapter three: A New Friendship**

Solean 8:55 AM

Sonic was amazed at the stadium for the show. It actually went down into the ground and surrounded the stage itself and there was a sort of pool surrounding the stage. Sonic had seen them back home but never any as big as this one!

"I better hurry if I to want get a good seat." Sonic told myself and hurried to get a seat up close.

Unseen by Sonic, Ash Ketchum was also coming down a set of stairs at the other end of the stadium.

"Check it out, Pikachu." Ash said.

"Pika." It replied.

"Way cool, this is gonna be so cool! C'mon, let's get a seat up front!"

" PIKA!"

Ash hurried to the front row, and quickly sat down, not noticing a blue hedgehog sitting down right next to them. However, Pikachu did.

"Pika?"

"Huh?"

Sonic looked to his right to see one of those small mouse things again, only this time it was sitting on the shoulder of a black hedgehog.

"Pika?" It asked again.

Sonic tilted his head at it.

"Pika, pikachu." It said, tugging slightly at the black hedgehog's head.

"What is it, Pikachu?" He asked and that was when he noticed Sonic.

"Oh, hi." Ash said.

"Hey." Sonic replied.

"My name's Ash and this is Pikachu, what's yours?"

"Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Pika, pikachu."

Sonic tilted his head at Pikachu again.

'What is that thing?' He thought.

"May I have your attention please?"

Sonic, Ash and Pikachu looked to the stage, to see a human standing there with a microphone.

"The show is about to begin, please enjoy the show! Now, give it up, for Elizabeth the Hedgehog! And her pokemon!"

There was a sudden blast from the pool of water. A dark figure flipped in the air and landed on her feet. It was Elizabeth! The crowd cheered wildly for the entrance.

"Thank you, thank you!" She said through the microphone. "What a wonderful crowd we have today! Now, give it up for the stars of our show: MY POKEMON!"

Seven more blasts came from the water and seven figures landed on their feet around the blue hedgehog. The first one was an Eevee, followed by Squirtel, and then a Bellossom, a Gyarados, a Beautifly, a Lucario, and a Dragonair!

"Whoa!" Sonic cried at the sight of them however the rest of the crowd was cheering for the amazing entrance.

"Now, my friends, let's begin!" Elizabeth cried.

The Eevee started. It jumped into the air and shot out a Shadow Ball, while the Squirtel fired an Ice Beam at it. Upon impact, it turned into a firework of rainbow colors, followed by several others.

The Bellossom then used Pedal Dance, sending thousands of flower pedals into the air. The Beautifly followed with Silver Wind. It broke the stream the pedals were flying on and sent them flying over the crowd.

Then the Lucario ran up the Gyarados, jump off its head, and went several hundred feet into the air. It placed its paws together and fired an Aura Sphere with its eyes closed. At first it seemed that it was going to hit the crowd, causing some to scream in fear. Sonic had gotten up ready to try and deflect the sphere when something else beat him to it. The Gyarados and Dragonair had fired two Hyper Beams at it, causing sparkles to fall over the crowd and Lucario landed at the front of the stage.

"Whoa." Sonic said in awe and looked at the trainer on the stage. She was moving her arms around in strange ways, her eyes closed. She was somehow conducting them.

The pokemon continued with the amazing show, from things such as Beautifly and Squirtel making a heart out of String Shot and Ice Beam, to Gyarados and Dragonair doing a sort of dance in the water, to Eevee and Lucario using the Swift and Aura Sphere to make the pedals of Bellossom's Pedal Dance fall into the shape of a perfect Cherry Blossom. And the whole time, their trainer had her eyes closed, moving her arms around, conducting in total silence.

Ash had been to Pokemon Contests before but this was unlike anything he had ever seen. They were working in total silence, it was clear it had taken a long time to get this just right. It had been nearly an hour before the crowd was free to cheer again.

"Thank you, thank you!" The hedgehog said. "Now, for the grand finale!"

The pokemon let out loud cries and used their attacks. Eevee used Swift, Squirtel used Water Gun, Bellossom used Pedal Dance, Beautifly used Silver Wind, Lucario fired Aura Sphere, Gyarados used Hyper Beam, and Dragonair used Dragon Rage. The seven attacks collided in the air, causing everyone to wonder: what now?

The attacks exploded, causing Sonic and Ash to tense up. The smoke lingered for only a few seconds before something shot from it! At first all that could be seen was a shadow but it was soon clear as to what it was.

"A Pikachu?" Ash asked.

It was indeed the same one from before, they could tell by its cheeks and the bow on its ear. It landed on the ground and cried out, causing a Thunder Bolt attack. The electricity flew into the air and started to make a shape: the outline of a heart!

The other pokemon ran at the pikachu and jumped into the water, headed for the heart. Most had practically grown wings because they were flying! They jumped through the heart unscratched. Once they had landed, they made a sharp turn and sent the same attacks from before at the heart. At first no one was sure what had happened but then the heart started spinning. The pokemon had made other outlines of hearts to make the first heart seem reel. It then burst, sending sparkles flying over the crowd.

It was indeed a grand finale. The crowd went wild, even Sonic was clapping. The pokemon and their trainer bowed as the crowd's cheers went on.

"Thank you everyone!" Elizabeth said into the microphone. "You've been great today! Please come again soon!"

As the crowd began to leave, Sonic saw Ash at once.

"Yo, Ash!" He called, running to catch up.

"Oh, hi Sonic." He said.

"Hey, that was some show, huh?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I've never seen something like that before, even at Pokemon Contests." Ash said.

"Pokemon Contests?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, you know, trainers using their pokemon use their attacks to create something amazingly beautiful or cool." Ash said.

"Not really." Sonic said.

"Huh, so you've never been to a Pokemon Contest then?" Ash asked.

"Nope."

"I see."

"Hm, hey look."

Ash looked to where Sonic was. There was Elizabeth getting her bike, her Pikachu on her shoulder.

"Hey!" Sonic called.

She looked up from her bike to see them.

"C'mon, Ash, I'll introduce ya." Sonic said, grabbing Ash's wrist.

"Ah, wait!"

Too late, Sonic was already pulling him.

"Yo Liz, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"Hi Sonic. Did you enjoy the show?" She asked.

"Did I ever! I've never seen anything like before!" Sonic said.

"I'm glad you liked it. Who's your friend?"

"I'm Ash, Ash Ketchum, we met earlier." Ash said.

"Oh yeah, you told me where my Pikachu went, thanks."

"No problem." Ash said.

"So I take it you've met Sonic?"

"Yeah, we just met before the show started." Ash said.

"Cool, so you guys wanna come with me to my place? I have a ton of Pokemon I you're gonna love meeting." Liz said, getting on her bike.

"Sounds great!" Ash said.

'I don't know.' Sonic thought. He wasn't sure if he wanted to meet more of those strange creatures, especially if they have more of those strange abilities.

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHO! What have we here?" A voice asked, and it was all too familiar to Sonic.

"Eggman!"

Liz and Ash simply looked up to see a fat human in a sort of ship.

"Who is that guy?" Ash asked.

"You've got me." Liz said.

"That's Doctor Eggman!" Sonic said. "He's been trying to take over the world for a long time now but I always stop him!!'

"With your Pokemon?" Liz asked.

"No, with my speed!" Sonic said.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Enough talking already!" Eggman yelled. "Your time is up, Sonic!"

He pressed a button on his ship, sending a missal right at them!

"Look out!" Sonic cried, before jumping into action.

"Sonic, get back here!" Liz yelled.

But she was silenced when she saw how high he could jump! He kicked the missal right back at the doctor's ship! It hit the ship head on, sending him flying.

"I WON'T FORGET THIS!" He yelled.

"Well, that was easy." Sonic said.

He looked at the others, who were staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"How did you do that?" Liz asked.

"You mean get rid of Egg-head, the way I always do." Sonic shrugged.

"Well I've never heard of this guy." Liz said.

"Me neither." Ash said.

"Man, where have you guys been living for the past ten years? Under a rock?" Sonic asked.

"Solean!" Liz snapped.

"Pallet Town!" Ash said.

"Never heard of Pallet Town." Sonic said.

"It's in the Kanto Region!" Ash snapped.

"Never heard of that place." Sonic said.

"Kanto, one of the Regions for Pokemon Trainers to travel and collect Badges?" Ash asked.

"Never heard of that place and I've been just about everywhere on Mobius!" Sonic snapped.

"Mobius? What's that?" Liz asked.

"The name of this planet!" Sonic snapped.

"No, it's Earth!" Ash snapped.

"Your both wrong." Liz simply said.

Both boys stopped arguing and looked at her.

"The name of this planet is Kara." She said.

"Kara?" They both asked.

"Yeah, I think you guys might be a little lost." She said. "I've read about stuff like this and heard stories from my grandmother. I think you're no longer on your home planets."

"What? How's that possible?" Ash cried.

"Chaos Control!" Sonic said.

"Chaos what?" Ash asked.

"Chaos Control. It allows you to travel through time and space. It seems that Chaos Control somehow brought me here." Sonic said.

"Well, that's just the tip of the ice burg for me! I'm not even supposed to be like this!" Ash cried.

"What do you mean?" Liz asked.

"I was originally a human, not hedgehog." Ash said, looking at his hands.

"Ruff." Liz said.

"Yeah well it's harder for me too 'cause these poke-whatever aren't even on my planet!" Sonic snapped.

"You're world doesn't have any Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"No." Sonic said.

"Man, that place must be really boring." Ash said.

"Not really, you have to stay on your toes have to the time other wise Egg-belly would get'cha." Sonic said.

"Sounds interesting." Liz said. "Listen, how about we discuss this more back at my place?"

"Okay." Ash said.

"I hope your fast, 'cause it takes a while to get there, bike or no bike." She said.

"How long would it take?" Ash asked.

"An hour by foot, about ten minutes if I go full speed on my bike." Liz said.

"I can get us there in ten seconds flat." Sonic said.

"How, by Rabidash?" Liz asked.

"Whatever that is, no." Sonic said. "Fold up that bike and grab onto me, 'cause we're going mock two!"

Liz and Ash looked at each other. Was this hedgehog crazy or something? But either way, Liz folded up her bike, handed it to Sonic, and grabbed onto Sonic.

"Hold on tightly guys!" Sonic said and was off in a flash.

"WHOA! SLOW DOWN!" The younger hedgehogs cried.

"PIKACHU!"

As they raced through the city, passers by were shocked by a blue blur that filled their streets. However, it didn't seem to want any trouble, so did their best to just ignore it.

However, one person was watching them from the rooftops.

"Man oh man oh man." He chanted to himself.

He followed them over the rooftops, and having Air Sneakers sure helped with that.

"Oh man." He said again. "My sis is gonna kill me!"

"It's about time he called." The brunette said, picking up the walkie-talkie. "You better say what I think you're gonna say or else it's gonna be ugly."

"Well, uh…you see…Sonic and Ash sort of…uh…met. And they met the hedgehog girl who carries the third crystal, and the location of the other two is uh…unknown. The same for the clone." He stuttered.

He turned the volume on the walkie-talkie as low as he could but that didn't stop his sister's yelling.

"YOU HAVEN'T LOCATED THE CRYSTALS? AND THEY'RE ON THEIR WAY TO THE THIRD? AND WE HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THE CLONE IS?" She screamed. "HAVE YOU AT LEAST LOCATED ANY OF THE OTHERS?"

"Not yet, I don't think they're even going to be conscious yet. Oh, and Ash is now a hedgehog, is that gonna be a problem?" He asked.

"Not sure yet, I'll look into it further." She said.

"Are you sure? You haven't done homework since the second grade." Her brother said.

"I know, but who out of the two of us have actually had to do reports so major that our entire final semester grade relied on them and to do so we had to research for months on end? AND three years in a row." She asked.

"You did." Her brother groaned.

"Yep, me. So you leave it to me. You just better find that clone and those crystals or you'll get a lecture so long it'll make your head spin. Get it?" She growled.

"Got it."

"Good. Do you have the medallion?"

"Like you wouldn't stop bugging me about it?"

"Be serious! Do you have or don't you?"

"Yeah, I've got it."

"Good, 'cause I don't wanna come there just because you lost that medallion." She said sharply.

"Yeah, yeah. How's your remote coming along anyways?"

"I'm working on it. It's not easy to build something and look something up at the same time."

"Okay, okay, I get the idea." He said.

"Good, now you better find something, 'cause as a certain hawk would say: bring something back, or don't return at all."

"Okay, I get it. Don't worry."

"Whatever, just get your rear in gear or else I'll-"

"Oops. It seems my finger has slipped." Her brother said, turning off the walkie-talkie. "Phew. That was a close one."

Unknown area unknown time unknown planet

"HE HUNG UP ON ME!"

The two, cloaked teenagers covered their ears at the sudden roar. They knew very well what that meant: a four hour-long lecture foe the youngest of them and some ranting and raving from his sister.

"THAT LITTLE BRAT HUNG UP ON ME! WHY I'M GONNA-"

"Calm down already." The girl in purple said.

"Easy for you to say, you're brothers are already living on their own, I've still gotta watch mine." The brunette said her hair puffed up from the sudden outburst.

"Calm down, you'll get to him later." The girl in purple said.

"Yeah, yeah."

"So, what does he got?"

"Next to nothing on the clone and two of the three crystals."

"The heroes?"

"He's only found three of them, not counting Ash and Liz's Pokemon."

"Who's the third?" The boy in green asked.

"Sonic the Hedgehog." The brunette answered.

"What about Silver and Blaze?" The boy asked.

"Wrong series." The brunette said.

"Silver and Blaze?" The girl in purple asked.

"Don't ask, please!" The brunette said, holding the patch of skill between her eyes.

"Okay, I won't."

"I'm going to check the crystal ball." The brunette groaned.

Once they thought she was out of eat shot, the boy in green and the girl in purple started arguing again. The brunette sighed as they started playing the game console again. She walked over to the crystal ball and waved her hand over it. It showed Sonic dragging two hedgehogs, two pikachus, and a bike.

"Poor things. They don't even know that the fate of all worlds lays on their shoulders, I just hope Sonic can face the past in the eyes, otherwise…we're doomed." She said quietly. "May the ancestors watch over you…may they watch over us all…" 


	4. The Ranch: Pokemon Heaven

**Chapter four: The Ranch: Pokemon Heaven**

Outskirts of Solean 9:00 AM

"SONIC! STOP! YOU JUST PASSED MY PLACE!" Liz yelled over the winds.

Sonic made a sharp 180, degree turn and came to a stop at a small white house.

"This it?" Sonic asked.

"Bingo." She said in a slightly shaky voice.

"Oh, my head." Ash moaned, rubbing it.

"Pika." Both pokemon moaned and fell over.

"Sorry, guess I should have warned you about my speed." Sonic sheepishly apologized.

"You think?" Liz asked, holding her pounding head.

"Wow, Liz, is this all yours?" Ash asked after seeing the house.

"Yep, me and my pokemon too." She said.

Liz reached into her pocket and threw the pokeballs into the air.

"Come on out everyone!" She called.

The pokeballs opened at once, releasing the pokemon, who cried happily glad to be out of their balls.

"You guys can go out back now." She told them.

The pokemon began running, flying, whatever they could do to get around the house.

"You just let them run loose in your backyard?" Ash asked.

"This place isn't just my home. It's free to all of my pokemon who can wander around, on their own will. That's why this place is called Pokemon Heaven." Liz explained.

"Really?" Ash asked.

"Yep, take a look for yourself."

Ash ran around her house and out of curiosity, Sonic followed. When they reached the back yard, they were stunned. They couldn't even see the other end of the backyard. It was a huge grassy field with a small mound of rocks in the far distance, which was probably much, much, much bigger up close.

"What is all of this?" Sonic asked.

"I see you're taken aback a little." Liz said, walking up to them.

"Yeah. What is all this?" Ash asked.

"You see, I want all of my pokemon to be happy, so I made all sorts of landscapes and such for the different types of pokemon, this area is used by the smaller flying type pokemon, some electric, most grass, some ground pokemon, a few bug types, and normal types. The list goes on." Liz explained.

"Huh?" Sonic noticed something at his feet.

"Something wrong?" Ash asked.

"I felt a rumbling under me." Sonic said.

"Not surprising." Liz smiled. "Onyx tunnels under the ground all the time, it's harmless."

"This place sounds so cool!" Ash said.

"I can have a tour arranged for you if you'd like." Liz said.

"Really, that'd be so cool!" Ash said.

"Yeah, I'd like to see this place as well." Sonic said.

"Okay. Lucario! Tour please!" She called into the fields. "Sorry I can't take you guys. I have a group of Pokemon Eggs that need to be attended to. Lucario will take care of you though. But I'll try to meet up with you later."

"CHANSEY!"

They looked to see a pink pokemon sticking its head out a window with a worried look on its face. Ash recognized the chubby pink pokemon from all the Pokemon Centers he had been to.

"I'm coming!" Liz said. "Sorry guys, but it sounds like we have an emergency in the nursery. I've gotta go."

They watched as the blue hedgehog ran through a door and into the house.

"Excuse me."

Ash and Sonic were snapped back to attention by the voice. There was the same pokemon from the show, a lucario.

"Did…that thing just talk?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, some pokemon can, some can't." Ash said.

"Are you the ones the mistress asked me to help?" The pokemon asked without even moving its mouth, slightly worrying Sonic.

"Yeah." Ash nodded.

"Then follow me." Lucario said.

Sonic looked at Ash, who followed without hesitating. Sonic soon followed, though slightly worried.

"This place is big." Ash commented as they walked through some trees.

"Yes, the mistress makes sure all of us are comfortable and happy at all times." Lucario said.

"Why do you call her mistress?" Sonic asked.

"It is the least I can do for saving my life more then once." The pokemon replied.

"She saved your life?" Ash asked.

"Yes, many of us as well." Lucario said.

"How many, to be exact?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not sure, most of those she helps are wild, abandoned, or lost pokemon. She helps us and tries to find our or new homes. However, the wild and abandoned pokemon never want to leave. Some do leave, most don't, who am I to say?"

"What does she save them from then?"

"Well, there have been some rumors going around about a strange grey creature in the woods last night, but mostly natural disasters when they happen, and poachers. I'm not all too sure about it though, I've been here longer then I can remember so I'm not the one to ask."

Sonic asked no more questions. There weren't very many answers. So Ash decided to change the subject.

"So, what was going on in the nursery?" Ash asked.

"Some of the eggs are due to hatch. Chansey was just over reacting, as usual." Lucario explained.

"I see." Ash said, nodding his head.

"Pika." Pikachu said.

No one said anything else during the rest of the tour. Ash, Sonic, and Pikachu just seemed to figure things out for themselves. They learned that the mound of rocks was actually a mountain for the rock, and ground pokemon, the higher peeks were for the flying pokemon, and some parts were for the fire pokemon. Closer to the house was a large pond that ran all over underground, just like the tunnels the Onyx dug.

After what seemed like along time, at least to Sonic, they returned to the house. One it was in sight, Lucario quickly took off, not even saying a word. Both Ash and Sonic made a mental note to ask Liz about it.

However, before they could even touch the door, there was a loud roar from inside.

"What was that?" Sonic asked.

"A charizard from the sound of it." Ash said.

"A char-what?" Sonic asked.

"A flying fire type pokemon." Ash said. "And from the sound of it, it's pretty mad right about now."

"CHARIZARD! STAY STILL!"

"That was Liz!" Sonic cried.

"C'mon, she might be in trouble!" Ash said, opening the door.

They both raced in, barely noticing where they going. They opened a single door, only to see an orange face rush out at them! Ash cried out in shock while Sonic got ready to attack!

"CHARIZARD! Calm down!"

The orange creature practically froze in place before looking behind it. Ash and Sonic followed its gaze.

"Liz?" Sonic asked.

"How did you two get in here?" The blue hedgehog asked.

"What'd I'd like to know is what's going on in here." Sonic said.

"And why are you wearing a doctor's coat?" Ash asked.

The blue hedgehog was indeed wearing a long white coat over her clothes but that was beside the point.

"I was trying to calm Charizard down, it hates getting needles." Liz said, placing her hand on the pokemon.

"Wait, you were going to give it a shot?" Ash asked.

"Yep, I'm trained in all sorts of pokemon fields." She smiled.

"You are, how?" Ash asked.

"Well, I originally going to be a Pokemon Master but I soon fell in love with Pokemon Contests, so I ended up doing both, and when I won the Pokemon Ledge, and The Grand Festival, I began looking for something new. Some Pokemon Rangers were impressed with me and I ended up joining them as an under cover agent. I was extremely good, the best of the best, but I had to be retired because too many pokemon poachers knew my face but I was still allowed to help any pokemon or people who were in trouble. After, I then started working on becoming a breeder, so I started going to Pokemon Centers to learn how to take care of sick and injured pokemon. That's when I started saving up to buy this ranch. It has everything all sorts of areas for pokemon of all types from around the world. It's taken a long time to make this little piece of Pokemon Heaven but it was all worth it." Liz smiled.

"You mean you live here all by yourself?" Ash asked.

"I'm not surprised." Sonic said. "My friend, Knuckles, lives on his own and he's only sixteen, and then there's Amy, she's twelve, and then Tails is only eight."

"They're that young and they live on their own?" Ash asked.

"Yep." Sonic shrugged.

"Well I don't really live here along." Liz said. "I live here with the pokemon, and then there's my dad but he's so busy all the time, and it takes him away from home a lot."

"What does he do?" Ash asked.

"He's a government agent." Liz simply said.

"He is?" Ash asked.

"Yep."

"You're not going to tell him about us, are you?" Sonic asked.

"Of course not. He doesn't have to know where all of my friends are from. He doesn't know where more then half of the pokemon are from." Liz said.

The two boys sighed happily. Their secret was safe…for now because, just outside the window, a dark figure was watching…

Woods of Pokemon Heaven 9:10 PM last night

"Sonic? Sonic?"

Miles "Tails" Prower had been lost in these woods for what seemed like hours. He had, had no luck with finding Sonic, Amy, or anyone at all. He began to wonder where on Mobius he was.

"I wonder could that light have been Chaos Control?" He asked himself. "If so, then where did I end up? And where are the others? I hope Cosmo is alright, I couldn't stand to get her back, just to lose her all over again."

As Tails went over these thoughts in his mind, he heard voices, two voices to be exact.

"I'm telling ya, sis. Robotnik is behind this!" A male's voice said.

"And I'm telling you it was that light!" A southern female voice said.

"ROBOTNIK!"

"LIGHT!"

**"ROBOTNIK!"**

"LIGHT!

"**ROBOTNIK!"**

"LIGHT!"

'Robotnik?' Tails thought. 'Wasn't that the old name of Dr. Eggman? Yes, it was! Maybe those two people can help me!'

Tails started flying at once and followed his ears. After about a minute of flying, he arrived in a small clearing. There was a purple and pink tent to one side, and at the other was a smaller green one. In the center was a small fire going, and two stones placed there for people to sit on.

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU'RE MY SISTER/BROTHER!"

Tails looked to see a sight: a green hedgehog wearing an orange red vest, an orange and yellow fanny pack, large red and white sneakers, white gloves with black rings on them with black spikes, his left ear was pierced in two places, and on his head were several messy quills.

Glaring at the green one, was a hedgehog that was a dark shade of pink but her spines were closer to Amy's color, and the pink fur fell off over her forehead, and from what Tails could tell, it was quite long. She had a white dress with a pink belt, pink pockets, white shoes with pink tips, and white gloves with pink rings.

It was quite clear to Tails that these two were siblings because of how they fought, making him wonder why he and Sonic never fought like that. But what caught his eye was around their necks: silver medallions!

The on around the green hedgehog's neck was in the shape of a drum, while the one around the pink hedgehog's neck was in the shape of the keys on a piano.

"Maybe they can help me find-"

"Manic, I've had it with you! I'm actually starting to wish you were the one we lost in that explosion years ago!" The pink one yelled.

"Oh yeah, same here!" The green one, Manic, yelled.

"From now on, **I'M GOING IT ALONE!**" They both yelled.

Tails gasped aloud, this wasn't an ordinary fight.

"Hey, someone's out there." The green hedgehog said.

"I'll check it out." The pink one said.

"No, _I_ will!" Manic said.

"No, I will!"

"No, I will!"

"Excuse me?"

Tails had come out of the bushes, so to avoid another fight. The two hedgehogs were already holding onto each other, ready to fight.

"It's a fox!" The pink one said.

"Yo, what are you doing out here, little guy?" Manic asked.

"I got lost out here and when I heard you yelling, I followed it." Tails explained. "Why were you fighting, anyways?"

The two hedgehogs looked at each other, but quickly and sharply looked away.

"You guys must really hate each other to fight like this." Tails continued. "Me and my brother never fight like this, heck, we don't fight at all."

"You don't?" The pink one asked.

"No, we've never argued or anything." Tails said.

"That's new." Manic said. "So, you got a name?"

"Yeah, it's Miles Prower, but everyone just calls me Tails."

"Why Tails?" The pink one asked.

Tails turned around to show her.

"Oh my goodness!" The pink hedgehog cried.

"Cool!" Manic said.

"Manic, he could be a robot built by Robotnik!" His sister said.

"I'm not!" Tails said. "I'm actually fighting against him!"

"You are?" The pink hedgehog asked.

"Yeah, me and my friends too!"

"Cool! Hey, my name's Manic and the snooty pink thing is Sonia."

"What you call me?!"

"Please don't fight!" Tails said.

"Sorry little dude, we can't help it." Manic said.

"We've been fighting for a long time now." Sonic continued.

"Why's that?" Tails asked.

"Our brother was killed a long time ago." Manic said. "After he went, things were never the same again."

"Wow, I can't imagine losing Sonic." Tails said.

"Wait, did you say 'Sonic'?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah."

"Sonia, don't even fool yourself thinking its him, he's dead." Manic said.

"We never found a body! He could be alive!" Sonia snapped.

"Yeah right, and I'm a snail!" Manic snapped.

"Both of you stop it!" Tails snapped, causing the two to look at him. "Stop fighting. I've never seen anyone fight as much as you."

"Sorry but times have been hard for us." Sonia said.

"Yeah with fighting Robotnik and all." Manic added.

"Eggman." Tails said.

"What?" Manic asked.

"Eggman, that's what me and my friends call Robotnik." Tails explained.

Manic started laughing at the nickname it fit him perfectly.

"Still the some old Manic, huh?"

The three jumped at the voice.

"Who's there?" Sonia demanded.

"Chill Sonia, I come in peace." A familiar voice said.

"Sonic!" Tails cried. "Sonic, where are you?"

"Over here."

Tails turned around to see a figure in the shade of a tree but it was clear as to whom it was, or so they thought.

"Sonic!" Tails cried, running to him.

"Oh my gosh." Sonia said quietly and slowly.

"I don't believe it." Manic said, his eyes wide as plates.

Tails almost on top of Sonic when,

"Don't go any closer!" A voice called out.

Tails stopped dead in his tracks.

"Who's there?" He asked.

A figure jumped out of a tree, his body dark against the moonlight. He landed on the ground just a few feet away from Tails, allowing him to get a better look at him.

"Shadow?" Tails asked.

"Wrong." The hedgehog said in a young voice.

He stood up, allowing Tails to get a better look at him. He looked just like Shadow but had green where Shadow had red, and had an 'X' shaped scar on his forehead.

"Who…who are you?" Tails asked.

"I'm Flame the Hedgehog." He said. "And I suggest that you get back to Sonia and Manic, where it's safe."

"Safe? From what?"

"That." He was pointing at Sonic.

"But that's just Sonic." Tails said.

"Wrong again!" Flame said.

He raised his hand and threw a fireball at the tree behind the blue hedgehog, illuminating that area. The hedgehog before them was Sonic he wasn't even blue. He was a grey version of Sonic!

"The clone of Sonic from your 'Sonic the Fighters' adventure." Flame told Tails.

Tails quickly became frightened and ran back to Sonia and Manic.

"Get out of here!" Flame shouted.

"No way! We're not running from a fight!" Manic said, about to touch the medallion around his neck.

"No, you won't be able to beat him! Just run!" Flame said.

"But-"

"Listen to him Manic, we have to run!" Sonia said.

Hearing the voice of reason, he ran after his sister and the fox, although he'd rather stay and fight. Once the three innocent mobians were gone, Flame looked back to the clone and once thing came to his mind,

'My sister is going to kill me for this.'


End file.
